(Recueil drabbles) Les fleurs du Cratère
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Si souvent au coeur des cataclysmes qui secouèrent le Cratère, les Aventuriers ont vécu bien des événements. Retour sur ces événements importants à travers les yeux de chaque personnage. Recueil de drabbles pour le mois de Février 2017.
1. Prologue

**Les fleurs du Cratère**  
 **Sept années de floraison**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, lectrices et lecteurs !  
Après ce mois de drabbles sur Disgaea, j'avais apparemment encore plus envie de souffrir, et vous ne sembliez pas contre non plus. Alors j'ai décidé de remettre ça avec le mois de février. Et peut-être que je le ferai aussi en Mars sur LOTR. Mais bon, on verra, faisons d'abord Février !  
Qu'est-ce que je me propose de faire dans ce recueil de drabbles donc ?  
Tout d'abord, contrairement à mon recueil de Janvier et comme le titre vous l'aura probablement indiqué, les drabbles auront une ligne directrice !

Le choix de Février n'est pas totalement innocent à vrai dire. Ben voui, 28 c'est divisible par 4 (7*4=28 n'est-il pas ? Mon dieu, mes années de spé math en L m'auraient-elles servi ! INCROYABLE !)  
Il y aura donc 7 "sections" dans ce recueil, qui verront tourner les personnages sur un seul et même événement, de nature généralement relativement cataclysmique.  
J'essaierai de suivre les moments dans l'ordre des saisons et j'ai presque toutes mes sections, il ne m'en reste que deux à définir.  
Pour l'ordre des personnages, je vous laisse le découvrir et le comprendre avec le sous-titre de ce recueil !

Bref ! Je vous laisse donc avec le premier drabble !

PS : L'écriture de drabbles ne signifie pas que j'arrête les autres écrits ou les mets en pause: j'y travaille toujours autant mais je conçois ce recueil comme exercice pour m'apprendre à mieux tenir des délais et me forcer à écrire ^^  
Bref, c'est que du bonus !


	2. 1er Fév - Bob - La cité des Merveilles

La cité des merveilles - PoV Bob

Des explosions arrivent par éclair dans son esprit rongé par les flammes et la psyché aussi bien que les vins et la chair et les injures et la haine.  
Il s'est déjà, violemment et grâce à l'aide de Grunlek, arraché à l'empire du puits du volupté et de puissance. Mais quelque chose le retient là-bas.  
Un lien têtu.  
Un peu trop têtu même.  
Le frêle mage aux yeux encore gorgés de magie et exorbités trouve d'un coup quel est ce lien, qui lui détonne au visage.

\- THEO !

Et il a beau tendre la main, les rochers s'effondrent tous.


	3. 2 Fév - Grun - La cité des Merveilles

.

 **La cité des Merveilles - PoV Grunlek**

Une montagne c'est solide. Elle se dresse face à la lumière et continent les ténèbres, mais elle reste immuable. Indestructible. Voilà comment est censée être une montage : forte, régalienne, tenace.  
Et pourtant, Grunlek la voit, non sans pitié, se fissurer et commencer à s'effondrer sous son propre poids.  
Parce qu'elle est montagne, elle ne peut s'affaisser. Si elle s'affaisse, elle n'est plus une montagne. Elle n'est plus rien. Aussi simple que ça.  
La vue encore troublée du nain se porte sur son bras mécanique.

Et il sent se briser la montagne comme son coeur à lui a été brisé.


	4. 3 Fév - Shin - La cité des Merveilles

La Cité des Merveilles - PoV Shin

C'est à peine s'il s'échappe vivant de l'écroulement de la montagne : il est plus gris que bleu désormais. Ce fracas. Ce tonnerre. Cette violence qu'il entend, il a l'impression de la voir ramper derrière lui et lui agripper la cheville.  
 _A L'AIDE !_  
Son cri est mental, les paroles de détresse s'étranglent dans sa gorge d'enfant. La poussière tombe à grosse goutte. Il est seul. La Cité des Merveilles rugit à nouveau et son cri le fait se recroqueviller.  
On vient pour lui. Les rochers déboulent derrière lui comme des cavaliers. Il s'étend. Saute. Une main le rattrape.

Enfant.


	5. 4 Fév - Théo - La cité des Merveilles

La cité des Merveilles - Pov Théo

 _… jamais !_

Ses mots tonnent, sonnent et résonnent entre les murs imbibés de magie et de vieillesse de la Cité des Merveilles. Un sourire illumine son visage et envahit ses yeux. Il crèvera là. Mais pas eux. Pour faire bonne mesure, il tire son épée et tourne le dos à la sortie. Ils ne le verront pas tomber.

Son épée resplendit d'une pâle flamme.

\- Tu mourras seul, idiot de paladin.

Il hoche les épaules.  
Il dresse sa lame.  
Crache du sang.  
Ecarte une mèche.  
Met le feu à son regard.

\- C'est le but. L'espoir fleurira en eux.


	6. 5 Fév - Bob - Conseil des Eglises

**Le conseil des Eglises - PoV Bob**

Le sourire du paladin s'était élargi, jusqu'à quelque chose de malsain. Des craquements et des grognements commençaient à s'élever du sol et attirer l'attention des soldats des Eglises.  
Les cadavres s'arrachaient au sol et à la mort. De la magie nécromantique.

Il grinça des dents à la vue de cette scène.

Il allait lui faire payer. Il allait tout donner pour lui faire payer cette ironique atrocité

Les morts ? Il s'en foutait. Il était un démon. Qu'on ressuscite des morts, il s'en contrebalançait

Mais arracher le corps de Théo pour une danse macabre ? Pour ça, pas de pardon.


	7. 6 Fév - Grun - Conseil de Eglises

Le conseil des Eglises - PoV Grunlek

Le bouclier se déploya dans un grand vacarme, recouvrant le bruit des morts-vivants. Le corps de Théo, défiguré par un sourire, restait là, provocateur.  
Les bras cliquetant des squelettes l'empêchent de réfléchir, véritable cacophonie ambulante.  
Ils doivent fuir. Pour revenir plus tard, certes, mais fuir encore.  
Fuir sous les moqueries et les injures.  
Rires des morts et insultes des vivants. Ironique inversion d'un souvenir encore bien brûlant.

Il attrape le regard de Bob. Fait un pas en arrière. Deux. Perçoit celui de Théo. Tremble. Trois.

Il se retourne et court. Ils reviendront. Une fois leurs coeurs sereins.


	8. 7 Fév - Shin - Conseil des Eglises

Le conseil des Églises - PoV Shin

L'odeur de la rivière flotte dans des narines. Sa bouche goûte la fraîcheur de l'eau limpide. Sa peau frissonne sous cette douce caresse glaciale.

La mort, c'est ça, c'est une vague de fraîcheur qui s'empare de vous et vous dépose au soleil sur la grève.

L'archer baisse son arc et respire.

La mort, c'est aussi un charnier. un fleuve de sang caillé et d'organes putréfiés, l'odeur de la fumée, la regard vide d'une tête sur une pique.

La mort pue.

La mort, en général, elle prend et ne rend pas.


	9. 8 Fév - Théo - Conseil des Eglises

Le conseil des Eglises - PoV Théo

Il avait à peine eut le temps de se sentir vivant, à peine eu le temps de sentir la foudre grésiller et quitter son corps que des lianes d'ombre s'étaient emparé de son corps. L'avaient submergé. Entravé. Dominé.  
L'avaient dépossédé et renvoyé dans les ténèbres dont il était ressorti.

Là où il faisait noir.

Là où ne voyait rien.  
Là où il n'y avait rien.  
Là où il n'était rien.

Là où son épée était un ballon.  
Là où son bouclier était une poupée.

Là où il était seul.

Là où il avait peur.


	10. 9 Fév - Bob - Apocalypse

**Apocalypse - PoV Bob**

Le contact venait juste de couper. Lentement les longs bras squelettiques des ténèbres le ligotaient et l'étouffaient.

Il se recroquevilla parmi les ombres, dans un coin de l'infini restriction de son esprit.

Personne.

Il était tout seul et ses larmes sillonnaient sa peau.

Il y eut un bruit, une étincelle, une vague de chaleur.

Tout allait brûler. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, même s'il perdait sa seule chance d'être considéré comme humain.

Pour lui, pour une fois, il serait vraiment cette putain d'hérésie.

L'enfer allait commencer pour les autres

Pour lui, juste continuer.


	11. 10 Fév - Grun - Apocalypse

**Apocalypse - Pov Grunlek**

Les tambours du destin ont roulé et lentement laissé leur place au son enivrant des guitares de orageuses. Les éclairs claquent sur la Terre, embrasent les arbres. Une voix s'élève, gronde, couvre d'aspérités les nuages pourpres.

Le ciel s'est mis à danser.

Au son des instruments il a revêtu sa robe rouge et commencé à serpenter sous le soleil.

Le ciel frôle la folie.

Ses longs bras flamboyants caressent les forêts, ses talons de braise sont des déflagrations sur les montagnes.

Le ciel se courbe dans tous les sens, les enveloppe.

Grunlek ferme les yeux. Du calme.


	12. 11 Fév - Shin - Apocalypse

**Apocalypse - PoV Shin**

Il a plongé dans les ténèbres avant l'aube. Plongé dans ce tube noir et humide où le moindre son résonne.  
Son souffle même ne s'arrête jamais.  
Mais son souffle ne sera bientôt que le moindre de ses soucis.

Si seulement les gouttes voulaient bien s'arrêter de sonner.

Ce n'est pas qu'elles étaient fatigantes, elles le reposaient.

Ses oreilles frémirent.

L'ire du démon s'approchait de lui.

Du puits il n'y avait qu'une lune de flamme.

Infâme rocher brûlant qui allait tout détruire.

Détruire.

... truire.

... uire.

... ire.

 _... ..._

Il ne restera rien pour raconter leur histoire.

Hormis un ciel de velours et de braises.


	13. 12 Fév - Théo - Apocalypse

**Apocalypse - PoV Théo**

Quelque part dans les marécages de ténèbres où il patauge et s'enfonce, un lampion s'allume.  
Ce n'est qu'une petite flamme, un baiser de l'espoir qui a dû se perdre dans le creux d'un soupir, entre les froissements de deux doigts, entre l'embrasure de deux lèvres.  
Mais c'est une flamme.  
Et le feu est contagieux.  
Surtout quand le terrain est propice.  
Et lui, il a beau se noyer dans des ombres mouvantes, il est un bois plus que sec.  
Alors les lampions fleurissent de partout.  
Jusqu'à le recouvrir.

Et il se réveille dans un crépuscule de braises, de charbon, de voiles déchirés et de liberté.


	14. 13 Fév - Bob - Mirage

**Mirage – PoV Bob**

En montant sur le navire, il vit les pâtés de maison roussir sous les caresses des flammes. Il sait parfaitement le rôle qui leur est réservé. Avec autant de foyers différents, l'incendie ne s'éteindrait jamais. Lentement mais inexorablement, il dévorerait le coeur de Mirage et engloutirait la ville.  
Même si ce n'était qu'une diversion pour empêcher un plus grand mal, la ville brûlerait. Des personnes mourraient.  
En avaient-ils le droit ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment réduire en cendres les rêves de certains ?  
Pas impunément. Et il connaissait le prix à payer. Son humanité. Il n'en aurait plus beaucoup en réserve. Juste son coeur. Et les folies qui s'y trouvaient.


	15. 14 Fév - Grun - Mirage

**Mirage - PoV Grunlek**

Ne pas regarder. C'était sans doute la meilleure option. Se détourner, se plonger dans les vagues pour éviter les flammes. Il lui falait rester attentif.  
Le véritable danger était devant, et aussi mal que ça puisse faire, is ne devaient pas tenir compte des cris et des appels à l'aide.

Il vit Bob mettre le feu à un autre navire en souriant. Peut-être s'y forçait-il. Peut-être cela rendait-il la vue moins pénible.

Théo ne semblait pas affecté quant à lui.  
En tous cas, un vent d'Ouest se mit à souffler et le navire s'ébranla.  
L'odeur des cendres collerait dans leur dos.


	16. 15 Fév - Shin - Mirage

**Mirage – PoV Shin**

Dès que l'odeur des cendres avait commencé à s'élever et envahir ses narines, le demi-élémentaire avait resserré et remonté son masque.

Pourtant elle persistait et s'insinuait partout en lui. Sur ses vêtements, poisseuse. Dans ses yeux, écarlate. Dans ses oreilles, terriblement silencieuse. Dans sa mémoire, déchirée.  
Encore une fois, regarder vers l'horizon, s'écarter du brasier, fuir la mort après avoir flirté avec elle.  
Il eut un rire sarcastique. Ça commençait à devenir une sale habitude.  
Le cri d'une mouette perça le ciel. Le vent souffla dans les voiles.  
Il ferma les yeux. Les cris disparurent.

Il remua la tête. Respira.


	17. 16 Fév - Théo - Mirage

**Mirage – PoV Théo**

Un doux fumet. Comme un immense barbecue. Avec un peu de moutarde, des herbes, du poivre et quelques légumes pour accompagner le tout,, quel délice.  
Il se lécha les lèvres à cette idée, s'attirant un regard consterné de Bob.

Il n'en tint pas compte. Le mage n'était pas sa référence culinaire.

La fumée se dégageait par grosses bouffées. Quel dommage qu'ils dussent partir.

Cependant, même s'il n'était pas chef cuistot, pour attendrir la viande, notamment des morceaux les plus juteux comme les petites filles, un bataillon de paladin était inégalable. A part par un certain inquisiteur surnommé Toto.


	18. 17 Fév - Bob - Codex

**Codex – PoV Bob**

Un sourire narquois avait déchiré son visage de gauche à droite. Balthazar se concentra et généra les flammes, qu'il se prépara à envoyer sur son père.  
Il lui fit signe de la tête de faire attention.  
La pièce d'acier de la lance d'Arcana passa juste à côté de son oreille droite, coupant net un de ses cheveux.  
Infusant son bâton de sa magie, il le fit tournoyer et l'envoya dans les côtes de l'ancienne paladine.  
Il y eut un craquement.  
Couvert par un grondement énorme.  
Son esprit failli se fissurer en sentant les vagues de puissance déferler. Sans regarder derrière lui il sut. Et eut peur.


	19. 18 Fév - Grun - Codex

**Codex – PoV Grunlek**

 _Viens…_  
Il sentit la puissance qui dégoulinait des pages du Codex s'enrouler autour de son doigt et l'agripper. Il sent son esprit fléchir et son corps ployer.

 _Viens…  
_ Soudainement, il est arraché à son corps et projeté dans des souvenirs. Il est le Codex. Il sent ses pages s'humidifier çà et là. Des cheveux bruns tombent sur lui. Des lambeaux de peau et de sang les accompagnent.

 _VIENS !_  
Les chaînes d'acier s'emparèrent aussi bien de son esprit que de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Le Codex le briserait. Le réduirait en miettes. Comme elle.

 _VIENS !_  
Il cria.


	20. 19 Fév - Shin - Codex

**Codex – PoV Shin**

Il avait fermé les deux yeux. En relâchant la flèche, il avait su qu'elle toucherait au but. Instinctivement. Alors il avait fermé les yeux. Pour ne pas voir les siens.  
Pour ne pas y voir ce qu'il savait qu'il y trouverait. Un gouffre. Un gouffre de désespoir.

Ce qui n'excusait en rien ses actes.  
Il entendit Icare gémir de douleur et de surprise, puis son corps s'effondrer sur le sol et la lumière la quitter.

Comme des pensées sur une tombe, un sourire vint fleurir son visage.  
Une larme se cristallisa sur ses joues.

Elle ferma ses deux yeux bleus.


	21. 20 Fév - Théo - Codex

**Codex – PoV Théo**

Son regard se durcit à la vue d'Icare et sa prise sur son épée se renforça. L'élémentaire de lumière le vit et fronça les sourcils.

Théo mit la demi-élémentaire en joue une seconde.  
Juste pour qu'elle comprenne.  
Il était fidèle à la Lumière.  
Et il butterait volontiers les quelques hérésies qui se trouvaient dans les alentours.  
Mais.  
Elle devrait piétiner son cadavre si elle voulait s'en prendre à ses amis.

Il était fidèle à la Lumière. Mais en comparaison avec eux, elle n'était qu'une pâle lueur qui tente de rivaliser avec le soleil.

Et il suivrait la Lumière. Même avec une hérésie


	22. 21 Fév - Bob - Titan

**Titan - PoV Bob**

Il se sentait petit. Terriblement petit.  
Que pouvaient-ils faire contre un tel géant, contre une si immense créature ?  
Il sentait l'énergie pulser sous chacun de ses pas.  
Il en sentait les filaments invisible s'enrouler autour de son corps.  
Il faillit céder.

Son esprit commença à se gorger de psychée et les images défilèrent une à une comme dans un rêve. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Avec cette puissance, aurait-ce été plus facile ?

Lentement cependant, les silhouettes se déformèrent pour ne laisser la place qu'à celle d'Enoch.  
Un sourire carnassier embrasa le visage de Bob.  
Il ne se laisserait pas dominer. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son père échouer.


	23. 22 Fév - Grun - Titan

**Titan - PoV Grunlek**

Il tombait. Ne savait pas trop s'il lui fallait rire aux éclats ou prier pour qu'un miracle arrive. Il s'écrasa sur l'immense main tendue, bien à côté de l'endroit où il prévoyait d'atterrir. Des pulsations parcoururent soudainement la surface bleutée et, en se retournant vers Enoch, il vit le diable pâlir. Il arma son bras mécanique et se prépara à envoyer son poing.

Mais il ne tarda pas non plus à se décomposer. Dans un craquement qui fit vibrer l'air, les doigts se mirent en mouvement et le bras du Titan prit de la vitesse.  
Il regarda ses amis.  
Seul, c'était impossible.  
Ensemble...

Il sauta.  
 _Advienne que pourra !_


	24. 23 Fév - Shin - Titan

**Titan – PoV Shin**

Entre deux immenses miroirs bleus. Cela se jouait toujours entre deux immenses miroirs bleus, quels qu'ils soient.

Deux immenses yeux brillants de larmes.  
Il avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi.  
Qu'importait alors que ces yeux soient les siens ou une parcelle d'infini ?  
Le rugissement du Titan secoua chacune de ses molécules composée de magie. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser.

Il frissonna. Etait-ce l'approche imminente de la mort ? Etait-ce le frisson de l'aventure ? Du danger peut-être alors ?  
Peut-être tout simplement était-ce leur présence.  
Ensemble. Ils étaient légende.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Sourit.  
Fit confiance.


	25. 24 Fév - Théo - Titan

**Titan – PoV Théo**

L'immense bras d'énergie balaya les cieux en les couvrant d'étoiles et déchirant leur robe azur pour dévoiler leur peau sombre et profonde.  
Et ils tombaient.  
Lui avait l'habitude de chuter.  
Dans les ténèbres.  
Là où personne ne l'entendait.  
Là où il était seul.  
Là où seules ses larmes brillaient.  
Là où il ne savait pas briller.

Et maintenant ils tombaient dans un puits sans fond. Sans espoir. Le puits d'un mythe.

Eux ne savaient pas chuter.

Eux seuls savaient le faire briller.

C'était pour eux qu'il brillait.

Alors il était temps de briller.

Lentement il sentit l'énergie se déployer dans son dos.

 _Plus vite ..!_

Elle jaillit.  
Des ailes perforèrent son armure.  
Il brilla.  
Fut étoile.  
Fit flamber le ciel d'espoir.  
Fut soleil.  
Inonda les nuages de renaissance.  
Chuta vers eux.  
Pour eux.


	26. 25 Fév - Bob - Tenebra

**Tenebra - PoV Bob**

Deux mois.  
Cela faisait deux mois que ça avait commencé. C'était comme une sécheresse, et la panique avait commencé à monter. Toutes les nuits ils entendaient les cris de folie des citadins qui tentaient de retenir les nappes de magie.  
Lui aussi ça le tiraillait. Il sentait la magie s'arracher au monde.  
Mais il pouvait ignorer cette douleur.  
Il avait connu pire. Bien pire.  
La nuit tomba à nouveau, éclaboussant de noir, de bleu et de terreur le soleil.  
La Lune rose se leva, brumeuse.  
Des cris de loups retentirent.  
Et les ténèbres engloutirent les villes dépourvues de magie.


	27. 26 Fév - Grun - Tenebra

**Tenebra – PoV Grunlek**

Le bras mécanique de l'ingénieur crissa et émit de drôles de bruits, lui arrachant une grimace. Une fumée rosâtre s'en échappa et se volatilisa dans l'air.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait son bras souffrir depuis que la magie disparaissait. A ce qu'il semblait, les gemmes de pouvoir de son bras devaient fournir plus d'effort.

Une odeur de soupe monta dans ses narines.  
Bob et Théo rentrèrent dans la caverne en gémissant, blessés.  
Le paladin n'invoqua pas la Lumière, ne dit rien.  
Ils récupéraient en silence.  
Laissaient le temps s'écouler un peu en eux.  
Comme le monde.


	28. 27 Fév - Shin - Tenebra

**Tenebra – PoV Shin**

Une goutte d'eau explosa sur son front. Ses yeux tremblèrent sous ses paupières fermées.  
Ténèbres. Tout n'était que nuit, dégoulinant vide, absence immonde. Tout était froid, humide.  
Tout n'était plus rien.  
Tout partait en fumée.  
Un éclair de douleur transperça son corps et il cria, ouvrant soudainement grand les yeux.  
Tout était floue autour de lui.  
Il manquait au monde des couleurs, des odeurs, des rires, des vibrations.  
Il lui manquait son coeur.  
Le demi-élémentaire s'écouta. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.  
A peine un bruissement de rêve.  
A peine des flagrances d'oubli.  
Sans magie. Tout était ténèbres.  
Une main se posa sur son front.  
Vibra.


	29. 28 Fév - Théo - Tenebra

**Tenebra – PoV Théo**

La lame crissa au contact de l'épée du mercenaire. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa l'armure du paladin.  
Tout redevint silencieux. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.  
Cela lui tira presque un sourire en y pensant d'ailleurs.  
Plus de bruit. Plus rien.  
Pas même le grésillement de la magie.  
Tout ça était parti.  
Même si elle était encore parmi certains, elle n'imbibait plus la terre. Elle nimbait la Lune désormais.  
Tout ce silence les étranglait.  
Bob lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
Ils reprirent la route vers Castelblanc après avoir écarté les cadavres.  
Les ténèbres étaient roses aujourd'hui.  
Ils allaient y foutre le feu.  
Et devenir un phare.


	30. Conclusion

_« Sa chanson murmurée, elle me supplia de recevoir son anneau à mon doigt pour être l'époux d'une Ondine, et de visiter avec elle son palais pour être le roi des lacs._

 _Et comme je lui répondais que j'aimais une mortelle, boudeuse et dépitée, elle pleura quelques larmes, poussa un éclat de rire, et s'évanouit en giboulée qui ruisselèrent blanches le long de mes vitraux bleus. »_

 _Ondine, Aloysius Bertrand._

Et voilà. Vous voici à la fin de ce recueil. Voilà que les rêveries, tout comme cette fin de poème d'Aloysius Bertrand, explosent et s'évanouissent. Nous voilà renvoyés à notre triste et morne prosaïsme, à notre réalité à la saveur quelque fois bien fade.  
A moins… a moins que les rêves ne s'arrêtent jamais vraiment. A moins que chaque rêve, chaque lettre, chaque mot, ajoute une étoile dans un vide froid et terrifiant.  
Peut-être alors qu'un jour le ciel sera assez plein pour que l'on puisse y voir et ne plus en avoir peur. Et on se mettra alors à chercher les tâches de ténèbres.  
Cette conclusion va se faire en deux temps, d'abord je vais vous parler de ce recueil puis ensuite de ce qui devrait arriver ou de ce que je projette.

C'est donc mon second mois à 1 drabble par jour. Eeeet… ouais, je sais, on peut dire que c'est un échec, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à maintenir le rythme mais la prépa me demandait déjà trop de boulot et d'énergie et avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, on va pas aller loin quand il s'agit même d'uploader des drabbles déjà finis depuis un bon bout de temps !  
Enfin bon, malgré tout, c'était une expérience extrêmement intéressante et intense, je ne saurais démentir cela. Petit passage chiffre oblige : à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il y a eu 818 vues sur ce recueil et 22 reviews. C'est juste énorme, merci beaucoup, j'ose espérer que vous avez aimé ce recueil.  
Je sais que je sors enrichi de ce mois passé à écrire. Peut-être dans mon style ? Peut-être dans mes idées ? Peut-être dans mes rêves. Peut-être que cette chance que j'ai de pouvoir partager avec vous tous ces textes, peut-être que c'est ça mes étoiles.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir aussi un peu réussi à développer les personnages d'Aventures et à leur donner ma touche. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à bien les rendre ou tout simplement si ça rend bien.  
Enfin bon, arrêtons-nous là pour ce point et passons au suivant.  
Je ne vous retiens bien évidemment pas, le recueil est fini et là j'en suis presque plus à discuter avec vous qu'à réellement écrire la fin du recueil.

Vous devez savoir qu'il y a pas mal de projets que j'ai en tête niveau fanfictions actuellement. Certaines sont plus ou moins ambitieuses.  
J'ai l'impression de plus en plus m'épanouir en écrivant et donc je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire à côté. Ce qui, inévitablement, me retarde dans mon écriture.  
Qu'attendre donc ?  
Eh bien, d'ici la fin du mois de Mars, normalement un petit OS Théalthazar drama. C'est juste au cas où Tic-Tac ne vous avait pas foutu le moral à zéro, rien de trop méchant vous inquiétez pas =D  
Ensuite, probablement un Braggière (soit en Mars soit en Avril, allez savoir). J'ai aussi comme projet rapide une song-fic, j'hésite entre plusieurs chansons mais ça sera plutôt au minimum pour la mi-Avril.

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Oh non.  
Depuis septembre j'ai deux gros projets en tête sur Aventures. Tout d'abord, la suite de Code Cratère. Parce que oui, il va y avoir une suite à cette fic. J'emmagasine les idées et les stocke sur des bouts de papiers depuis Octobre, et je pense plutôt m'y mettre une fois les cours terminés. Pour ça, je pense qu'on peut parier pour une sortie au plus tard fin août début septembre.  
L'autre gros projet est une grosse fanfiction sur Icare que j'essaye de travailler depuis septembre aussi. Pour ça, je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça sortira, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour lancer ça durant les vacances d'été.  
Enfin Fuir vers l'Avant.  
Je comptais la finir vite, et j'ai réussi à publier le chapitre 3 comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer. Et ça, je compte la finir lors des prochaines vacances scolaires (en zone B).  
Donc voilà, vous savez tout, j'ai dit tut ce que j'avais à vous dire.

En fait, il me reste encore à dire quelques petites choses. Merci. A tous ceux qui lisent. A tout.e.s celleux qui laissent des reviews. A tous ceux qui allument dans les voûtes de ténèbres un petit lampion. Merci beaucoup. Du fond du coeur. Merci d'être autant de petites lueurs, de lucioles.  
Parce que c'est grâce à vous. Chacune des lumières que vous allumez dessine un peu plus clairement le chemin que je veux prendre et me rapproche de mes rêves.  
Mais surtout parce que c'est aussi grâce à vous tous, qui que vous soyez, que je prends confiance en moi, que je commence à aimer ce que j'écris, que je commence vraiment à me trouver un style propre.  
Et je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ça.

Alors à la prochaine. Moi, je retourne suivre mes rêveries. Et pour finir, j'aimerais juste citer un poème de Baudelaire :

 _« J'aime les nuages…. Les nuages qui passent… là-bas… là-bas… les merveilleux nuages ! »_


End file.
